coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David the Wavid
Welcome! Hi David the Wavid -- we are excited to have Coronation Street Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great work so far, David! As you may have deduced, I'm one of those veteran Wikians that Catherine mentioned. Thanks for telling me the site had been started. With the number of new contributors in a very short time, it was clearly filling a need. Now I suggest that you have a good look at everything the site came with before doing too much more on non-content pages. That way you will find things like Template:Welcome so that you don't have to spend time apologising for not having set up a "'Welcome aboard' template". One thing I noticed is that you say you plan to make Forum:Watercooler a specialised help desk. Most wikis I've seen have not progressed to having a second help desk, and I think any distinction is too artificial to be useful. Stick with the designed function of the Watercooler - discussion and ideas-floating - until really sure you want a second help desk. Many contributors will not know the difference anyway and may put their question in the wrong one if you have two. Finally for tonight - please stick to "sentence case" for page names and encourage others to; I've explained somewhere why it saves time. Have a look at my contributions list to find that and to see what else I've been up to (and tell me what you disagree with!!). Robin Patterson 15:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I've never planned a second help desk, I'm happy with the watercooler the way it is. :David 15:58, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Regan/Riley Hi, was just about to correct the links for Concepta...thanks for doing that. I think I've got the character links sorted now, and will make sure I add them as I go along in future. Hopefully I know what I'm doing now. DavidXBrunt 09:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Episode We've had our first edit conflict. Now I've replaced my addition to Template:Infobox Episode within comment tags so that some expert can tinker with it and make it work. That could be you. I envisage the box having lines for Canada and NZ but with the date sections blank until someone fills them in. Robin Patterson 10:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't like these sections. Episodes are generally set on the UK broadcast date, and are titled accordingly. :I just had a look around at other wikis, and they only include the date of first broadcast in their country of origin. I think we could make a page 'Coronation Street in Canada' and 'Coronation Street in New Zealand' and give details of its broadcasting history there. Good idea? :David 10:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::The other-country dates don't affect the page title, but they will be best in that infobox so that people from other countries can follow them without having to pore over thousands of entries in another page to find when the episode they are reading about was or will be shown to them. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi David, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I just stopped by and am really impressed at the organization and setup you have done on this wiki already! If you ever have any questions or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Thanks David, Thanks for the message. The donkey work was done a couple of years back with the synopsis. It's just a matter of formatting the data for wiki and then a bit of cutting and pasting. I've just finished getting the 1962 synopsis ready so here goes! John--Jtomlin1uk 14:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Longest running characters David, Rita's first appearance in 1972 was in Episode 1152 on January 31st, not April as you state on that page. John--Jtomlin1uk 17:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Alastair Bradshaw David, T'other David, Mr. Brunt, has been asking who played a character called Alastair Bradshaw who Lucille was briefly engaged to in 1968. This is the first time I've heard of this character (or I've forgotten him!) and he says he got the info from you. Where did you hear/read of him?--Jtomlin1uk 17:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Manual of style Love it! My only (weak) suggestion for Ena is "I speak my mind" or "I speak without fear or favour", both of which I've heard her say. John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I've just remembered another quote from her about Sodom and Gomorrah but I can't remember the exact line - that might be more appropriate! John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Do you think we should add "producer" to the episode template or is it better served as a page of its own listing them (or both?) John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:06, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :For - it maintains the site as a good episode guide. :Against - the site isn't just an episode guide, it's an encyclopedia and producer changes are, by number of episodes, infrequent enough for a listings page of producers to be enough. DavidXBrunts opinion should be canvassed. I'll go with the flow.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Anthony Lee David, Can you delete the page for Anthony Lee. There is another for Anthony Lees which is the correct one. :Preferable to make it a redirect in case someone re-creates it. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling David, as an administrator, can you correct the spelling of the name of this page: http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Stepahnie_Turner Dates David, what is the purpose of creating links by dates (e.g. 1st January without a year) Is it to create a series of 366 pages which are "On this day in Coronation Street history"? Cheers, John.--Jtomlin1uk 18:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Totally agree! I think it's an excellent idea. The only reason I asked was because I was looking through this page- http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages to see if there were any duplicate links with minor spellings that could be corrected (I found a few) and saw that a large number of the items were the dates. Do you think it possible that we could start to create these date pages just to sort out the wheat from the chaff on the wanted page or is it too early? Cheers, John--Jtomlin1uk 18:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree too. I just think all of the st, nd, rd, and th endings are a lot of extra work! (But we can make redirects to save typing) Never mind the "wanted" pages list yet: decide on the format (using a forum or a page such as project:day pages so that people can toss ideas around) then do the 366 in one hit. As each one will have a link to the following day (at least), one person (or a bot) could copy the agreed format and just move from one to the next changing the numbers and months as required. Use Wikipedia for ideas - and copy its templates where useful. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Skins Sorry, no experience of editing skins. See whether any of the standard skins will do; if not, ask at Central Wikia. Robin Patterson 15:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Delete David, can you delete the page Category:Hewiit family please? There is another (correctly-spelt) page for them. Thanks. --Jtomlin1uk 06:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No use deleting a category if it still has a page in it - this page is in it until I save it with the addition of that colon. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Minnie Brilliant start with a wonderful main picture! BTW, I'm going to upload about four episodes a week from April 2007 at the request of Robin in NZ as that is where they are up to. I'll ask him to contribute cast lists for these as payment!!--Jtomlin1uk 11:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm very impressed with the Minnie article. Robin Patterson 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Abomination Street Hi David. I only just noticed the Merchandise category today, and wondered if my Abomination Street article should be included in it or not. Probably not, as an album with one track sampling the CS theme is hardly a piece of Street merchandise, but it'd be pretty cool if it could be fitted into some sort of category in the near future, "Music" or something like that. Please give me a shout if there's anything specific you'd like me to do. John has mentioned that articles on production staff would be useful, and I may attempt one soon even though I find the prospect of looking for that info rather daunting! User:JSB 1980 20:41, 15 June 2008 Nice template change! It looks great!--Jtomlin1uk 10:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Aye, much more Corrie than the standard blue. DavidXBrunt 11:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) It's excellent, really improved the look of the whole site. JSB 1980 13:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Why the change back?? I liked the red colour!--Jtomlin1uk 15:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) It's just changed back - very odd!--Jtomlin1uk 15:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) List of current characters A good list but Gail predates Blanche by a few months.--Jtomlin1uk 19:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Stop deleting my work, or give convincing reasons If you delete, without giving a convincing reason, anything else I have written, I will personally bring your actions to the attention of every other active user. Deleting material reduces the likelihood that someone searching the internet will find the wiki, and is therefore contrary to the interests of the wiki owners. Robin Patterson 11:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I haven't deleted anything, I've only moved some categories around. I don't get why you're making such a fuss. David 11:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Something you can do Hi David. I certainly will check into the Watercooler and lay claim to some of the character articles! May be tomorrow when I start, as it's my birthday today and as soon as the post comes with some new DVDs (hopefully), I'm planning on conking out in front of the couch for the rest of the day! I actually really enjoyed doing the production staff articles, even though at first I thought it might be somewhat dull. True, a few of the articles are dry simply because there's little to no information about the subjects, but I've found out some fascinating facts, one of which even enabled my friend Dan to update something at the X-Files Wiki! But I'll certainly attempt some character entries starting tomorrow. JSB 1980 08:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Coronation Street in 1970 I see you're keeping the pressure up on me by having the 1970 page already (joke!) however it states that it was the first year to be fully in colour - you're forgetting the colour strike towards the end of the year. 1972 was the first year in full colour.--Jtomlin1uk 14:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :1970 is tricky on Episode numbering. If you're taking the data off tv.com, then don't worry - I put it there in the first place!! I'll put an explanation on the notes for episodes 999 and 1001 as to why the discrepency occurs. Two episodes are indeed edited together and the ITV sales site confirms this but I've never understood the rationale (Doris Speed being ill - I can't see why that leads to two recorded episodes being cut down). IIRC correctly you're now okay on episode numbers until 1975 when episodes 1503, 1504, 1505 and 1549 weren't made however there was an episode on 22nd December transmitted which was Christmas's past being discussed by Annie and Betty. This was advertised in TV Times as a normal episode of Corrie but it wasn't part of the episode numbering system and the ITV sales site advertises it under the name of "Annie & Betty's Coronation Street Memories" Not sure what you want to do here! Categories Hi David. I added an article on Chesterfield (my home town), making it relevant to Corrie, of course (the Ogdens). I did categorise it under "Locations" even though I know one doesn't exist. If you would rather it not be categorised at all, or put somewhere different, I'll leave that in your capable hands. Same with the Abomination Street entry I did a while ago, I categorised it under "Music" but I thought I ought to let you know in case you wanted to make changes. JSB 1980 07:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Elsie Tanner Call me a toady, people, but David, your Elsie article is incredible, well done! I vote for it as a future "Article Of The Week"! JSB 1980 09:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You beat me to it - easily the best article on this site!--Jtomlin1uk 12:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) 1961/1964 Screencaps Hi David. Just to let you know I've uploaded what I think are important or appropriate images from all the `61 and `64 DVD episodes you asked for. Hope you like them and that they're not too big for the infoboxes (I think they should be alright). Give me a shout if you ever need anything else getting done. JSB 1980 20:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) David, just a thought - the "flashback" sequence from the 18th February episode on the 1970 DVD comes from Episode 91 (25th October 1961) - you could do another 60's screencap from it.--Jtomlin1uk 20:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Forum I've just put a suggestion in the forum at Forum:Watercooler and would be interested in your thoughts.--Jtomlin1uk 10:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) 1960 picture I see you've uploaded the famous picture of the 1960 cast. Just a note to say that caption-wise you may wish to know that it was taken on Monday 5th December 1960 on the first day of rehearsals for Episodes 1 and 2 (Got that from Daran Little's 35 year reference book)--Jtomlin1uk 17:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC) List of longest running characters David, Alf Roberts doesn't appear on the above page.--Jtomlin1uk 07:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :I would have changed the page myself but I didn't fancy tackling that one!--Jtomlin1uk 12:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) 1980 Just a heads up for when you are doing screencaps for the 1980 epsiodes - The episode on the disc stated as being from 24/3/80 is in fact the episode for 11/2.--Jtomlin1uk 09:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Images Just a note to say how much I like the choice of images you come up with each time you load them. Each one conveys an essential moment or theme in the episode - brilliant!--Jtomlin1uk 16:57, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Re the Concepta clip, I'm as certain as I can be that it's episode 44. Note that the Walkers are not behind the bar (they're at a ball with Harry and Concepta 'holding the fort' - Harry is having to fetch drinks orders) and Ivan is working there which puts it post episode 34. The conversation is about the annual picnic (see episodes 39 and 42) and Concepta tells Harry she will go on the picnic with him - which does happen in Episode 44.--Jtomlin1uk 21:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, the Betty Turpin clip is from episode 2143 and the Bet Lynch clip is from episode 2325 both of which no doubt I'll be posting in a few weeks! I'll try and work out the others.--Jtomlin1uk 21:50, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Article of the week Hi David, very flattered you asked me to contribute an actor article for the main homepage. The main trouble with my entries is that, even the ones for the "big name" Corrie actors aren't particularly long (personally, I believe it's more important to flesh out the character bios than the actor's). But I could certainly attempt something more substantial if you'd like me to. Let me know if there's anyone in particular you'd like to see for AotW, and I'll certainly do my best to come up with something that meets the high standards of previous ones! JSB 1980 08:34, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Categories David, Would you have eny objection if I added categories to episode pages for births, marriages and deaths which contain those events or is that not what you had in mind when you created those categories?--Jtomlin1uk 19:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) List of past characters David, Could you take a look at this page that someone has created: List of past characters. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or what.(Updated to say that it's been copied over wholesale from Wikipedia--Jtomlin1uk 16:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Images Hi David, i'm just wondering where you get all those good quality images for episodes from, my images were not completely realistic and not too good, if you could give me some good cites to upload images from, i would be very grateful. Thanks David that really helps --Notdoppler (talk) 15:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Cast Any idea how we know whether a character is a Guest star or Regular cast? Notdoppler (talk) 20:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) And where do you find the actors who play the guest stars, i know they are credited, but its so hard to catch what they say, like Paramedic appearances, Police Officers ect. Notdoppler] (talk)[ 11:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I have now created an article signifiacantly for Sunday nights episode, i've mostly completed it all needs doing is the guest cast section, i have managed to fill in the Regular cast but i would appreciate it if you filled in the guest stars section for me. Thanks.Notdoppler (talk) 13:15, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Nick Neeson - List of appearances Hi, just letting you know that i've merged this article with the Origonal article, i think this is better, don't you? Notdoppler (talk) 15:33, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Alert and suggestions Hi David, just alerting that i've created some recent episode pages and would appreciate it and go through them and correct any mistakes i may have made, also, just wondering when you're gonna create the articles for October 2007, can't wait to see them! Notdoppler (talk) 14:38, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I also see that you are going back in time every 10 days or so, creating the episode articles monthly, if you could tell me where you get the information from i'd be really grateful, i might be able to help...Notdoppler 19:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, just letting you know that i have the episodes under control, you only need to do earlier episodes, ill make all the new episodes, you make from 2007 episodes downwards i see JTomlin1uk has all the very old episodes under control. Notdoppler Where do you get the 2007 episode information from? Notdoppler 14:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC) But on ITV.com you can only go back the last few weeks, also, struggling with IMBD as well. Notdoppler 15:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I've managed to catch the cast list on IMBD, but still struggling with ITV, it only goes back the last 20 days. If you could just tell me how to look on ITV, i'd be grateful. Here's an episode i've created, you will see it's missing an image. Thanks. Notdoppler 19:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) User:81.152.185.165 Keep your eye on this guy...Notdoppler 20:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe just wait if they make another disruptive edit, then consider blocking. Notdoppler 20:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Episode 6647 (21st September 2007) Can you please delete this article as i seem to have made a mistake in creating them. Thanks. Notdoppler 18:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) This page badly needs creating... I think it might be time for you to create the ultimate Coronation Street historypage, i hope to get a lot done before i go back to college on Monday, when do you go back to uni? Notdoppler 17:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Elsie Tanner= Wow, i saw this article you, well not made, but bought it good quality! If you could give me a few tips on how to do some real research on the characters to improve the articles, i'd be really grateful! Most of the character articles i created were lifted directly from Wikipedia or small and stubby. Notdoppler again! 18:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Character articles No, only been properly watching Corrie since February this year, and soon got a little addicted, watched quite a lot in 2007, but more this year. I watched the show on a recurring basis before that, but only when my parents watched it, i recently found a place of my own, and i watch it there. One more thing, Elsie Tanner article is filled wiht good quality images. Wikipedia dosen't normally have an image for an old character, where do you get them from? Notdoppler 12:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) new episodes Hi, David, sorry i keep bothering you but you know with recent episodes...again!, i'm managing perfectly well with Wednesday nights episodes (and very occasionally Sunday's), as there single episodes but with Mondays and Fridays, like you said ages ago on my talk page, that theyre a little harder, this has become evident to me recently, and i'm even having to grab a notepad and write down the regular stars as the episode goes on, is this what you did, if not, can you give me a definition on what you did. I'm not giving up on them, as i don't want to put them back into your hand whilst your at (or will be) at University. Many Thanks. Notdoppler 18:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Jackie Marsh David, could you look at the page for Jackie Marsh - could you block this user? Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 18:57, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 1977 Image David, there's another image on the ITV site which would be useful for this site. It's on the video special about Jack and Vera, is at approx 1 min, 20 secs and features the Rover's bar flap being dropped on Ernie Bishop's hand. It belongs to Episode 1745 (5th October 1977)--Jtomlin1uk 21:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :And there's more - at 1.30 on the same video there's footage of Vera realising she's won a car - that's from Episode 2620 (12th May 1986) and the clip a moment later is from Episode 2622.--Jtomlin1uk 21:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) And another! On the video special about Vera is a clip of her first appearance which is from Episode 1418 (19th August 1974). The clip of her saying "I don't believe it - I'll wake up in a minute and find it's all been a dream is from Episode 2309 (18th May 1983)--Jtomlin1uk 21:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ITV Images David, i'm still struggling with images for 2007 episodes from ITV, i've been looking for ages, please can you give me the exact words to put in the search box on that website, i'm fine with the cast lists from imdb, and i am also fine with plot synopsis details(can be a bit of a headache going back all that way on digitalspy, but i manage), its just the images i really struggle with, so i appreciate your help. Notdoppler 15:17, 29 September 2008 (UTC) TV Times David, as a student, do you have access to this site:https://login.bufvc.ac.uk/other?oaspRU=http%3A%2F%2Ftvtip.bufvc.ac.uk%2F Acording to wikpedia, it contains TV Times listings from 1955 to 1985 but is only accessible through Uni sign-ons and other higher education institutions. The reason I ask is that the TV Times had a couple of good features in the 1960's, especially 1961 with some good illustrations of what the street looked like in context of Weatherfield, including what the full Mission looked like. I wondered if you could get access and if this would be useful to your article.Jtomlin1uk 20:29, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Take care over the cast lists. If you match them to one of the episodes on the DVD's, you'll almost always find differences. They have never been as accurate as, say, the Radio Times listings for Doctor Who. Lots of guest casts appear (which is where I got the data from for the current episode entries on this site - but from the bound volume copies in the British Library) but they are no way near complete. For instance - check the billing for the Blackpool illuminations episode from 1961 - neither the coach driver nor the fortune teller are listed and, IIRC, none of the police for the Ida Barlow death episode.--Jtomlin1uk 09:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) The only missing writer is Episode 904 on 25 August 1969. Missing directors (up to 1985) are as follows: *33 05 April 1961 *38 24 April 1961 *39 26 April 1961 *44 15 May 1961 *45 17 May 1961 *52 12 June 1961 *53 14 June 1961 *58 03 July 1961 *59 05 July 1961 *751 26 February 1968 *752 28 February 1968 *815 14 October 1968 *816 16 October 1968 *906 01 September 1969 *1050 08 February 1971 *1051 10 February 1971 *1058 08 March 1971 *1059 10 March 1971 *1060 15 March 1971 *1061 17 March 1971 *1090 28 June 1971 *1091 30 June 1971 *1190 12 June 1972 *1191 14 June 1972 *1192 19 June 1972 *1193 21 June 1972 *1432 07 October 1974 *1433 09 October 1974 *1436 21 October 1974 *1437 23 October 1974 *1438 28 October 1974 *1439 30 October 1974 *1744 03 October 1977 *1745 05 October 1977 *1790 13 March 1978 *1791 15 March 1978 *1870 18 December 1978 *1871 20 December 1978 *1897 26 March 1979 *1898 28 March 1979 *1899 02 April 1979 *1900 04 April 1979 *1907 30 April 1979 *1908 02 May 1979 *1909 07 May 1979 *1910 09 May 1979 *1911 14 May 1979 *1912 16 May 1979 *1913 21 May 1979 *1914 23 May 1979 *1941 07 November 1979 *1942 12 November 1979 *2154 23 November 1981 *2155 25 November 1981 *2216 28 June 1982 *2217 30 June 1982 *2344 19 September 1983 *2345 21 September 1983 *2548 02 September 1985 *2549 04 September 1985 I got the directors from back issues of the TV Times originally (they aren't anywhere else on the web bar TV.Com (and I was the one who put those there!) and a few on Corrie. Sometimes, as in the missing 1961 episodes, they just weren't credited and other times, as in the majority of 1979 cases, the printers of TV Times were on strike (TV Times lost a LOT more issues to strikes than Radio Times). Nevertheless, I have come across a couple of cases in the past few weeks where details did not appear in one edition but did appear in another so you may have some luck!! Aside from billings, do any features appear on the site?--Jtomlin1uk 09:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC)